Candace (AP)
Candace (Kotomi in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelorettes that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. She is the very shy, but exceptionally beautiful seamstress at Sonata Tailoring. She helps her grandmother Shelly, while her sister, Luna manages the store. Compared to her sister, Candace is the more reserved of the two. Candace is shy, but if you plan to marry her, you can eventually win her heart. She keeps to herself, and is most often found inside Sonata Tailoring. When the store is closed, she can be seen in the Celesta Church area or in Harmonica Town. Out of the few friends that she has, her and Julius share a common interest in fashion. Offering Candace shells from the beach or flowers will be an easy and cheap alternative to expensive gifts when attempting to charm her. 'Gifts' Loves Snowflake Flower, Shining Silk, Shining Flax Thread, Shining Silk Thread, Herb Tea, Green Tea, Mint Ice Cream, Mint Candy, Shining Perfume, Herb Cookies, Mint Tea, Aquamarine Accessories, Pearl Accessories, Shining Silk Yarn Likes Pinkcat Flower, Hyacinth, Pansey, Lavender, Tulip, Sunflower, Morning Glory, Hibiscus, Bluemist Flower, Anemone, Snowflake Flower, Perfect Strawberry, Shining Mayonnaise, Blue Herb, Black Pearl, Pearl, Sakura Seashell, Blackberry, Blackberry Juice, Blueberry, Blueberry Juice, Perfect Duck Egg, Shining Egg, Green Bell Flower, Grilled Crawfish, Lily, Green Silk Yarn, Snowdrop Neutral Decent Cabbage, Cherry Candy, Decent Cherry, Decent Cornmeal, Crawfish, Garnet, Goby, Decent Lettuce, Good Lettuce, Purple Wonderful, Sardine, Decent Sashimi, Sea Urchin, Decent Sheep Butter, Decent Tomato, Topaz, Good Watermelon, Yellow Herb Dislikes Junk, Cocktails 'Heart Events' For each bachelor or bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. You also receive a letter in the mail at 6 hearts. Gift (2 Heart Event) You will receive a gift from Candace when she is at a heart level of 2. This event will automatically occur, as you walk out of your home. Candace will meet you in the morning, and asks if you want a gift that she's brought by. 250px|right| If you accept, Candace will be happy (although she still appears very shy). Candace had some spare silk yarn from her silkworm, and has come by to ask if you'd like it. It's so shiny and pretty, and she really hopes you have some sort of use for it! If you decline Candace's present, she will become discouraged and you will lose affection. Gift (4 Heart Event) The event for getting Candace to 4 hearts is very similar to the 2 heart event. Candace will meet you at your home at the start of the day, as you walk outside. This event automatically occurs. 250px|right| Candace has been nice enough to knit you a scarf by hand! She hopes that you'll like it, and asks if you'd like to keep it. If you accept her gift, Candace will be very happy. If you decline her present, Candace will be upset and you will lose heart points with her. Candace says it's a present for all of the nice things that you do for her, and she just wanted to thank you. The Blue Scarf is a unique clothing item, only available if given to you by Candace. Date (5 Heart Event) When Candace has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask her to go on a date with you. This time, Candace will not come to your house, you must go ask her yourself. On a sunny day, find Candace and talk to her before noon. Instead of regular dialogue, a scene will play where Candace will ask you if you'd like to join her for tea and snacks at the beach later on in the day. If you accept, you will need to meet Candace at Harmonica Town beach at 16:00. Don't be late for your date! 250px|right| Candace will meet you at the beach, and the two of you will have a picnic. She asks if you like cookies, and answering with "I love them!" will make Candace happy. It will get late as the two of you talk. She thanks you for the relaxing time, and goes home. Standing Candace up for the date will result in losing heart points. Love Letter (6-Heart Event) Exit your house in one morning when Candace has six hearts, you'll find Candace's letter once you click the mailbox. The letter will read: Dear (insert character's name), Hello, how are you doing? It's been a long time since the time I first met you. When I'm down or frustrated, your actions and kind smile have encouraged me. Thank you very much. When I see you, I feel that I need to do my best. '' ''I wish to spend time with you just like we did the other day. Talk to you soon. Confession (7 Heart Event) When you have been courting Candace for awhile, and manage to work her up to 7 hearts, you can trigger another event. Find Candace and talk to her before noon. She will ask you to meet her at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). She has something important that she wants to talk to you about, so don't be late! Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00, and Candace will meet you there. Although she's very shy, she has worked up the courage to meet with you and tell you something very important in person! Candace says that she likes you, and asks if you'll go out with her! 250px|right| If you wish to continue courting Candace, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give her. Any of the positive answers will result in Candace being very relieved that you return her feelings! She will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Candace or giving her a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Candace, she will be very sad the next time you talk to her, and will remind you that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. Proposal (9 Heart Event) After you've worked up Candace's hearts to 9, you can finally propose to her. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to her will result in a proposal event. Make sure that you have watched all of her events, and that she is at 9 hearts before proposing. Showing her the feather before meeting these requirements may result in Candace not accepting your feather. 250px|right|Find Candace during the day, and show her your Blue Feather. If she wants to accept it, a cut scene will play where she will ask to talk to you somewhere that's a little more private. You will be automatically transferred to the Church Grounds, where Candace will begin confessing her love for you. Candace has always wanted to be more like you, and is so happy that you want to marry her! She says that she loves you, and accepts your proposal. Pick one of the options as a proposal line, and the two of you will become engaged. After the cut scene plays, you will go to City Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for you at Celesta Church. The date he arrange it for is random, and can be as early as the next day, or later on in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed to Candace, Hamilton will set the day of your wedding for you. It will take place at Celesta Church. On the day of your wedding, you will wake up in the morning and will be transported automatically to the Church for your wedding. There are no tasks to be done on your wedding day other then getting married. You will meet Candace here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Luna, Shelly, and any friends that you've made in Harmonica Town will attend Candace's wedding. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official. 250px|right| When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official! Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony. This will always happen, except for with the special marriage candidates. Simon will always take a photo of you which can be showcased in your home. After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. At home, your spouse will now live with you permanently. There is nothing to do after the wedding, and you will automatically be brought to a new day. Your wedding ring is now available as an accessory through your dresser, and it is your choice to wear it or not. Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse's personality depends on what chores they'll be better at. You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse's birthday is also a date you'll need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6PM. Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but they will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If you've married Candace, your children have three personality possibilities: Quiet, Romantic, or Scholarly. The Fiery pesonality is not available for any of your children if you marry Candace. Personalities change depending on who you've married. Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. Appearance B7.png|Candace's oldest daughter. B8.png|Candace's youngest daughter. KotomiOlderSon.jpg|Candace's oldest son. Candace's children will always have hair that is a dark blue, and eyes that are blue. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color. They will also inherit some of your spouse's personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. If you want more information about your children growing up in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, please visit the Animal Parade Children page. 'Rival Events' Julius will be your rival for Candace. If you're playing as a male, you'd need Julius at the right amount of hearts to see these events. If you're female, you'll need Candace at the appropriate heart level to see these events between the two. Since both Candace and Julius are available from the start of the game, there are no requirements to unlock them. 4 Heart Rival Event This event takes place at Sonata Tailoring from 10AM to 8PM. If you're a female character, Candace must be at 4 hearts. Playing as a male, you'll need Julius at 4 hearts to see this event. 250px|right| Julius has come to see Candace and asks if she'd like to hang out later. When she doesn't respond, Julius thinks that he's done something wrong. Candace tries to assure him that it's nothing he's done, but before she can explain what she means, Julius cuts her off again. He thinks that she's insulting his height, and gets upset that Candace would insult him like that. Candace gets frustrated, and runs out of the store. In the Japanese version of the game, Julius seems to think that Candace believes he's a crossdresser. Julius assures Candace that he is no such thing, but scares her off in the process of yelling at her. He didn't mean to upset her. 5 Heart Rival Event Regardless of if you're playing as a male or female, Julius/Candace must be at 5 hearts. 250px|right|If you're playing as a female, Candace will come to your house at 5 hearts. She confides in you about her crush on Julius. Because the two of you are friends, she asks for your advice. An option will pop up, where you can encourage Candace to persue her crush. If you want to marry Julius yourself, discourage her. Encouraging Candace will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's heart events. The same event happens if you are a male. You will need 5 hearts with Julius (not Candace), and he will come to your house asking about Candace. The same options and scenerio will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for. Proposal (7 Heart Rival Event) This event triggers at the Julius' house between 10AM and 8PM. Candace/Julius must be at 7 hearts (depending on what gender you're playing as), and you have to have seen the previous events. 250px|right| Candace has come to visit Julius at his home, because she's concerned. Julius sprained his ankle, and she wants to know that he's okay. Julius says that he's fine, and thanks Candace for being so concerned about him. Julius apologizes to Candace, hoping that she's not upset about anything in the past. Candace also apologizes, because she feels that Julius has never liked her. Julius immediately says that's not true at all.. he's always liked her! In fact, he was looking for a blue feather to propose to her with! Candace accept Julius' proposal, saying that there's nobody else that she would rather marry. Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Candace and Julius will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox (regardless of which gender you are) from Candace and Julius asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10AM. 250px|right| On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Julius and Candace's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Candace's family, as well as any of Candace/Julius' friends will attend. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. 'After Rival Wedding' After Candace and Julius get married, Candace will move out of her room at Sonata Tailoring. She will move into Julius' home in Flute Fields, and they will both live there together from here on out. Their schedules are still the same, and they can often be found at the same places before they were married. If you're having troubles finding either of them, they can easily be tracked. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Candace and Julius will give birth to a baby girl Angie. To see Angie's full biography and rival child events, please visit her page on this wiki. Angie will not appear in your Animal Parade file if Candace and Julius do not get married. 'Random Events' Aside from rival marriage events, and heart events, there are random events you can trigger with Candace. This can be done with either gender by befriending her. Phoebe's Invention To see this event you must have Phoebe AND Candace at 4 hearts. It takes place at Sonata Tailoring in between 8AM and 8PM. The store must be open, and it cannot be a holiday. 250px|right| Inside, Phoebe is eager to show Candace a new tool she's made. It's a yarn making machine, which she claims will make Candace's work a lot easier. It can make a sweater in an instant, and Candace wouldn't have to take so much time knitting! Candace seems relecutant to use the machine, but Phoebe keeps trying to convince her to use it. Eventually, Candace will say that she enjoys making her clothing by hands and kindly declines Phoebe's offer. Phoebe apologizes for being so pushy, and realizes that sometimes technology isn't the answer. Candace's Crush Candace must be at 4 hearts to see this event. To see it, go to Sonata Tailoring in between 8AM and 8PM. The store must be open, so it cannot be a Sunday or a festival day. 250px|right| Inside the store, Luna appears to be upset. Candace tries to change the subject by baking Luna her favorite pumpkin pie. Luna doesn't want to change the subject though, she's mad at Candace! The sisters were at an agreement that if they got a crush on a boy, they'd tell each other. However, Candace didn't talk to her sister about it! Candace apologizes, saying that the boy probably wouldn't like her anyways. Luna doesn't take no for an answer, and tells Candace that she'll give her some love advice. The two sisters make up, Candace is greatful for her sister's help. Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters Category:Featured Articles